<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>躁動 by henshou</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23001610">躁動</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/henshou/pseuds/henshou'>henshou</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Piece</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 08:47:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>24,309</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23001610</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/henshou/pseuds/henshou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>學園AU<br/>走的是鈴蘭高中那套</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Monkey D. Luffy/Trafalgar D. Water Law</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p>「特拉仔——晚上見！」<br/> <br/>被兩個月前入學的學弟在身後這麼喊道，帶著白底斑點帽子的特拉法爾加裝作沒聽見，頭都沒轉。並肩而行，一頭張揚紅髮的基德倒是打趣地嘲諷他：「特拉仔，你到底是怎麼被他纏上的？」<br/> <br/>「誰知道。」特拉法爾加逕自走自己的。<br/> <br/>從校門口對面的堤防，順著人行道緩坡往前走五分鐘，往右拐，走上一條僅容一人的小徑，可以抵達一間門口隱密在樹叢中的「超新星」酒吧。<br/> <br/>酒吧門上吊著一個搖搖欲墜的煤油燈，推開木門，原本被阻絕在外的哄鬧聲傾洩而出。菸酒氣、啤酒碰桌、各種粗穢的語言交織，形成厚重且潮濕的氣味撲面而來。<br/> <br/>這裡是屬於縣內幾所高校不良者匯聚之處，在這裡禁止一切暴力，滋事尋仇，但該有的應有盡有，香菸、酒品、餐點，甚至有門路的可以購買到不算昂貴的毒品——久而久之，這裡成為一處充滿謊言與暗潮的場所，交換資訊、各校結盟，甚至許多黑吃黑事件的起源，追溯源頭八九不離十都在這兒產生與發酵。<br/> <br/>進門右手邊是吧台，老舊木板上的亮光漆磨耗了再刷，收銀檯上邊有盞與門口一樣的煤油燈，但依舊完好如初。裡頭空間沿著山坡而建，相對低矮狹窄的一樓平台有三組桌椅席坐，踩上三階來到第二平台則較寬敞可容納五組桌椅，再上去則是單間的包廂，連同要穿越樓梯上到二樓的，共有九間包廂。<br/> <br/>能否使用包廂是以實力而論，並且通常勝出的強者都會霸佔一間專屬於己用的。尤斯塔斯與特拉法爾加的就在隔壁，有著漆黑欄杆作為阻隔——而原先緊鄰他們的另外一間包間，就在不久之前，被那個同間學校帶著一頂草帽，總是一派天真浪漫的年級新生蒙其·D·魯夫給霸佔，連帶他身邊的羅羅諾亞都不是省油的燈。<br/> <br/>不過就只是開學那幾天的佔地為王而已，蒙其之後便再也沒在酒吧內出現過。羅羅諾亞倒還出現過幾次來買酒。<br/> <br/>基拉已經在老位置等基德，他成天戴著印有紋案的口罩，再加上過長的金色頭髮，瀏海遮眼，大半張臉幾乎都被罩住。見到老大到來的身影，喊了一聲：「基德。」<br/> <br/>「基拉，這麼早就結束，看樣子不算棘手？」基德在他旁邊坐下，看著一同過來的羅走到隔壁包間的角落坐下。<br/> <br/>「他們有這個，你覺得棘不棘手？」基拉扯開白色制服，露出右側腰部附近一個細小的圓形破洞，「幸好只是空氣槍，不然你現在就要到醫院看我了。」<br/> <br/>「嗤，除了這個，你身上還有哪處有傷？快亮給我看。」要是情況真危及基拉也不會這樣開玩笑，基德不屑地說：「那些傢伙要挑戰我的位置還太嫩了，連你的指頭都碰不到。說起來，特拉法爾加那傢伙跟草帽扯上關係了，你有什麼消息嗎？」<br/> <br/>「喂，尤斯塔斯當家的，我還在這。」羅慵懶的聲音從黑暗裡傳來。<br/> <br/>「怎麼了？」基拉問。<br/> <br/>「今天過來時在門口遇到草帽了。」<br/> <br/>「說起來——幾天前我有聽人說過，看見他跟草帽在巷子裡說話。」<br/> <br/>基德拿起桌上基拉點的啤酒，仰頭喝下一半，問的卻是另外一人：「你有什麼話要先說？本大爺可以看情況選擇饒你一命。」<br/> <br/>「怎樣，怕我背後反捅你一刀？別這麼幼稚了，孩子。」羅輕蔑的聲音傳來，基德咋舌，「你傢伙，從來只會學小人那套，靠著一個又一個計畫暗地裡來，當然要多防範你了。」<br/> <br/>「如果我小時候撞壞了頭，現在我一定跟你一樣只會靠蠻力衝撞，像隻愚蠢的金魚。」<br/> <br/>「你說什麼——為什麼是金魚！」<br/> <br/>基拉傻看了他的老大一眼：「基德，錯了吧。」<br/> <br/>酒吧內依舊滾燙著龍蛇雜處的聲音，大門開開關關，高低起伏的叫囂聲早已成為不甚重要的背景音。基德與基拉再從羅嘴裡逼不出任何話。<br/> <br/>直到晚上七點左右人最多的時候，下一秒，門又再度被推開的剎那，走進來的身影讓大家都不約而同地停緩了幾秒，將目光朝進門之人投射過去。<br/> <br/>是蒙其‧Ｄ·魯夫，那個靠著實力膽敢恣意妄為的一年級新生。<br/> <br/>他絲毫不在意那些不善的眼神、蠢蠢欲動的劍拔弩張，在那些想以得到專屬包廂證明實力的人之間，大喇喇地走過。但他並沒有去到他的空間，而是停在了特拉法爾加面前。<br/> <br/>「走了，大家都在等。」<br/> <br/>魯夫這麼提出邀請，而那個以冷酷無情著稱的特拉法爾加居然沒有反駁他，就像是真的在等他出現一樣，拿起他的配刀，起身準備離去。<br/> <br/>注意到基德的眼神，魯夫也問了他：「看你樣子肯定也很強吧，要一起來嗎？」<br/> <br/>「去哪？」基拉問。<br/> <br/>「打架。」魯夫嘻嘻笑著。<br/> <br/>就算他真有實力搶到位置，基德也還是看不入眼他這副模樣。在他們的世界，笑容只會是背叛的象徵，而友善則會是死亡的召喚。<br/> <br/>像這種轉眼就會被人擊斃在某個暗巷內的樂觀態度，他最不需要，更沒有理由依附。<br/> <br/>「特拉法爾加。」基德喊住羅，「看不出來你還是這麼膽小的人。」<br/> <br/>羅只是丟給他一個豎起的中指，上頭英文字母A的刺青明晃晃地刺進眼裡。基德半個人隱沒在昏暗陰影之下，紅色的嘴角下撇，眼神卻亮得驚人。<br/> <br/>他望著特拉法爾加與草帽在一堆暗潮洶湧的猜測目光中從門口離去。<br/> <br/>這下，日子可能又會熱鬧一陣子了。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>　</p><p> </p><p>天是陰沉的，巷弄內的潮濕像是濃縮著城市內所有溝鼠的臭味，形成猶如屍體腐敗的味道，還帶著一股侵蝕鼻腔黏膜的酸味。<br/> <br/>所有生鏽泛著臭味的店家後門皆緊閉深鎖，或許得像這樣默許著角落見不得光的汙濁，才堪稱得上一聲繁華光榮的城市。<br/> <br/>大街上的燈火在遙遠的彼端凝聚成一團模糊的光暈，像是黃泉路上的牽引者，只要拚盡全力爬過去，就能扯斷攀附在身上的所有痛苦與惶恐。<br/> <br/>羅的手在劇烈顫抖，眼前如透過大雨觀望，景物模糊且重疊，冷汗浸濕他近乎體溫失調的全身，發冷的手腳四肢，如火燒滾燙的心臟，緊咬的齒列間發出急促的喘息。<br/> <br/>一腳踩進低窪區長期積水藻類橫生的濕滑處，穿著制服的青年狼狽地用臉與地面做了親密接觸。<br/> <br/>衝進鼻尖裡的噁心氣味讓他頭痛欲裂，頭腦裡所有神經被劇痛綁架，狠狠掐著他的大腦，也顧不得髒亂，抱著頭在地上打滾。<br/> <br/>幸而情況持續沒多久，羅在逐漸消退的藥效裡找回了自己的主控權，從地上爬起時手還在顫抖。稍微左右查看，發現自己的帽子在數十公尺外，暗巷的更深處。<br/> <br/>而那唯一一扇被推開的後門，就在二樓的牆面上來回被風吹動著，他從鏽蝕斷裂的逃生梯上掉下來，掙扎著爬行到了現在的地方。<br/> <br/>幸好沒人追來。<br/> <br/>嘛，見他這模樣，大概也不想追他了。<br/> <br/>羅自嘲地笑，緩上幾口氣，跛著腳去撿自己的帽子，按在方才幾乎想讓他一頭撞死的腦袋上，回身望了望大街上依然模糊一團的光。<br/> <br/>他目光有些恍惚，像是被什麼用力撞了一下，視野左右晃動卻呈現逐格緩慢播映的景象。在深灰色的嘉年華慶典中，有一抹紅色晃過，他抬起眼來，正巧跟蹲在門邊的魯夫對上目光。<br/> <br/>那人從二樓的高度跳下來，強韌的身體素質讓他幾乎沒做什麼緩衝，站定在羅面前，堵住他離去的路。<br/> <br/>「你怎麼了？為什麼剛剛那麼痛苦？」<br/> <br/>「吃壞肚子而已。」<br/> <br/>羅沒興趣搭理他，即使自開學這一周以來，草帽魯夫的聲望已經傳遍整座學校，幾乎威脅到原本佔據校內一半勢力的他的地位。<br/> <br/>「被誰下藥了？」魯夫皺起眉，「去醫院一趟吧。」<br/> <br/>羅挺了挺彎駝的背脊，隨後又慵懶或無力地聳起肩膀，依然能俯視魯夫的視線藏匿在帽沿裡，他沒有笑：「就算我死在這裡，你也無權插手我的事。」<br/> <br/>「我看到了。」魯夫視他恐嚇的語氣若無睹，「如果不能去正規醫院，我知道有一間……」<br/> <br/>羅踉蹌地把魯夫逼到牆邊，右手狠狠地砸在牆上：「我，最討厭別人命令我。」<br/> <br/>除卻蒼白的面孔，耳垂上金色的耳環也被汙穢給沾染失去光芒。在這種時刻，羅守著自己不能被侵犯的底線。沒有笑，足以證明現在的他已是絕境的困獸，連保住自身的餘裕都沒有。<br/> <br/>說完，他自己卻又哼哼笑了起來。<br/> <br/>太難看了。<br/> <br/>就算不是草帽魯夫，現在隨便來任何一個人，都可以輕易地掐著他的脖子讓他嚥下最後一口氣。他邊咳邊笑，往外走出了幾步。<br/> <br/>魯夫與他保持距離，但依舊像隻討人厭的蒼蠅一樣，緊黏著渾身惡臭的他。<br/> <br/>「這是喝下解毒劑後的反應，現在不痛了就代表沒事了。」羅連猙獰都懶得表演給草帽看，「我要回去睡覺了，你不要愛心氾濫跟著我。」<br/> <br/>來自另一人的腳步聲沒再跟上。<br/> <br/>陰沉的天下起毛毛細雨，在幾分鐘內變成傾盆大雨，原以為會沖淡狹窄空間裡被壓縮的腐敗臭味，卻倒像是被戳破什麼，全都洶湧而出，與雨水融合一股更加讓人作噁的味道。<br/> <br/>魯夫回過頭，凝望那扇有如黑洞的門口。<br/> <br/>數十分鐘前，他正跟夥伴們在KTV裡唱歌，就見包間門上的小窗戶有人影跌跌撞撞跑過。索隆的位置正好也能望見小窗，他跟他說，那是同校的一位叫做特拉法爾加的學長。<br/> <br/>「現在學校裡的人，不是聽他，就是聽基德的話，兩人在外也是不少仇人，多半是被尋仇找上，惹上麻煩了吧。」長鼻子的騙人布說，他剛剛什麼都沒看見，聽著腳步聲確實慌亂不已，讓人也跟著心慌慌起來：「但願他明天還能好手好腳地來學校。」<br/> <br/>「既然是同校的，那怎麼能放任不管。」魯夫已經準備起身。<br/> <br/>「又不是第一次碰到這種事，魯夫你就別——」娜美的話還沒說完，魯夫已經推門出去，留下幾個夥伴面面相覷，對自家老大這性格也不是不了解。<br/> <br/>「如果有什麼麻煩事，會叫我們的吧？」香吉士這麼說，開始下一首他的歌曲。<br/> <br/>魯夫眼看著特拉法爾加推開逃生門，一腳踩空摔下，從不同方向走廊匯聚於此的五、六人，每個都面露凶光，雙手持有危險的器械刀具。嘴哩罵著難聽的話，說要把那小子找出來，打掉他半條命，讓他不能再跑。<br/> <br/>他守著這個門，把這些他看得非常不爽的人一一就地解決，一個沒注意右前臂還挨了一記金屬球棒，正隱隱作痛。<br/> <br/>忽而，底下傳來慘叫，正從人身上收拾危險武器的魯夫趕緊湊到門邊，往下望了望。<br/> <br/>穿著學校白色制服的人正在地上打滾，痛苦至極。<br/> <br/>魯夫聽著他的聲音，第一次體會到什麼叫做不知道該如何是好——他強大，他懂得幹架，他曾經救過他的夥伴無數次，但耳邊充斥那人撕心裂肺哀號的此時此刻，他發現自己的力量，其實是有限的。<br/> <br/>尤其是他不知道為什麼自己會如此在意他。<br/> <br/>他看著他拐著步伐走回來撿帽子，近乎一分鐘，駐足回望的茫然模樣，終於忍不住開了口；而那人就在他開口前的瞬間，抬起頭來。</p><p> </p><p>　</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>為了安置這些不在表定時間內進出，課也不好好上的同學們可以遠離認真上學的同學們，從學校門口左邊走廊走到底，是一棟位於南側背光的教學大樓——也正是所謂放牛班的教室聚集處。<br/>
 <br/>
所有被體制踢出來，又或者主動破壞體制的人，都在那兒，恣意揮霍青春的本錢。<br/>
 <br/>
那裏沒有管制，教師也是愛來不來，就算主動進去也是與學生一起玩耍磨耗時間。<br/>
 <br/>
無論是什麼裡由入學，在這樣應付式的前提下，師生與學生以井水不犯河水為秩序，相對安穩的和平相處著（雖然偶有鬧大的狀況時教師們也無力阻止），只是勉勉強強過日子，留一線人情。<br/>
 <br/>
但就在新生入學後，一個不起眼的新生給打破規矩。他被編排進後段的班級，卻總是往一般學生的教學樓跑，因為那裡有他的朋友與夥伴。<br/>
 <br/>
魯夫剛從薩波那回來，正巧在走廊遇到來剛上學的特拉法爾加。<br/>
 <br/>
以學生標準來說相對突出的高挑身材，制服褲子在腿的抬起落下間，露出那一節小麥色肌膚的腳踝，套著細薄的黑色隱形襪。尖頭皮鞋即使蒙上層灰，也依稀看得出來那是高級品。<br/>
 <br/>
與他一同迎面而來的還有他身旁的夥伴，都戴著帽子一時間看不清楚他們的臉，只是看上去氣氛還算融洽地邊說著閒話。<br/>
 <br/>
「你還——」魯夫還沒問完話，被特拉法爾加打斷：「下午三點，生物室。」<br/>
 <br/>
幾個人並沒有停下腳步，更不像其他人總是凶神惡煞，像魯夫這樣站著擋他們道，也沒有生氣只是視若無睹的繞過他。<br/>
 <br/>
帶著企鵝帽的人問了問他家老大：「咦？你認識他？」<br/>
 <br/>
「只是被纏上了。」羅說。<br/>
 <br/>
魯夫回過頭去，帶著嘲諷與輕蔑的語氣入不了耳朵，他只是望著羅單手插在制服口袋的背影，隱隱約約看見白色襯衫底下，那圓形骷髏的黑色刺青。<br/>
 <br/>
或許是因為長太高了，套在瘦削身形上的制服不算寬鬆，厚實的肩膀撐著硬挺的肩線，於二頭肌上的愛心刺青同樣若隱若現。<br/>
 <br/>
第一次見到他的時候，他的身上就有這麼多刺青了嗎？<br/>
 <br/>
不知道。但那五根手指上的刺青，魯夫記得清清楚楚。<br/>
 <br/>
或許就像現在這樣，無聊的搭在環抱的手上，上頭DEATH的英文字母像是死神的腳步，來回晃動，數著時間流動的節拍。<br/>
 <br/>
生物室裡有許多被打破的標本罐，氣味不是多好，就跟那天深夜一樣。<br/>
 <br/>
「如果只是順手報恩，夠了吧，我們之間還有什麼事要明算帳的？」羅說。<br/>
 <br/>
「沒想到你記得是我，吶，我可以叫你特拉仔嗎？」<br/>
 <br/>
魯夫把玩他的草帽，不知道特拉法爾加什麼時候認出他的，但確實是在那晚過後，他總在獨處的深夜裡憶起那清晰烙印在腦海中的狼狽身影。<br/>
 <br/>
他不知道自己為什麼要反覆憶起，或許他後悔了，應該不要只是乖乖地聽他話，什麼都不做，而要追上前陪他一起回去。<br/>
 <br/>
琢磨得惱仁實在疼得不行之後，才忽然想通那人身上的刺青為何讓他有種莫名的既視感——幾年前，他差點被捲入嚴重的車禍意外，幸好被人給搭一把手救了。<br/>
 <br/>
若是沒有人揪住他的手臂，他就會被從山坡上衝下來的失控大卡車給撞擊，擠壓在一堆車陣當中，成為血流滿地的受害者之一。<br/>
 <br/>
世界彷彿還在劇烈搖晃，汽車警報與倖存者的尖叫充斥在佈滿煙硝的環境裡。<br/>
 <br/>
被拎離開原地的魯夫眼睜睜看著自己面前被推擠成倒V的車子，或者說是廢鐵。心想，根本不會再有哀嚎傳出了。<br/>
 <br/>
一隻扭曲的手臂掛在車窗上，皮開肉綻的斷肢上，是無數被血盈滿的洞口。<br/>
 <br/>
看樣子是個孩子，與自己差沒多少歲，應該也是要去上課的途中吧。<br/>
 <br/>
魯夫正想道謝，卻只來得及捕捉到有著黑色的刺青那隻手，轉過身卻被似乎才開始想起奔逃的人潮遮蔽了視野。<br/>
 <br/>
太多人穿著五顏六色的衣服，在恐慌中如同潰散的沙丁魚，毫無章法得讓恐懼發酵，魯夫皺著眉，不耐煩的嘖了聲。不知道該從何找起。<br/>
 <br/>
羅沒有回應關於稱謂的話題。<br/>
 <br/>
他靠在黑板上，上頭有不知何人留下的塗鴉，用的是油漆，所以就連黑板開始脆化斑駁，還能清楚看見上頭寫的關於「世界第一的王者！」、「弱者不該存活於世上」諸如此類，氣焰囂張的話。<br/>
 <br/>
偶爾還是會恍神的想，當初拿起刷子大筆揮就的神氣，是否足以袒護他們在夢想的道路上可以走到如己所願的盡頭。<br/>
 <br/>
在那裡，究竟可以獲得什麼期望？或是放下什麼沉重得不堪負荷的。<br/>
 <br/>
「沒有其他事的話，我也沒什麼好說的了。」<br/>
 <br/>
「為什麼你會被人追？」魯夫問。<br/>
 <br/>
「我說了，這不關你——」羅就站在「存活」二字之下，他慵懶的深灰色眼瞳猛地暗去幾分：「你看見我被人追，難不成你碰到追我的人了？」<br/>
 <br/>
「啊，都被我打倒了。」魯夫說，「他們差點就要跳下去，繼續追你，我幫你把他們擋住了。」<br/>
 <br/>
這下羅真的懊惱地皺起了眉。<br/>
 <br/>
「他們有說什麼嗎？隨便，問我的事，或是你的事。」<br/>
 <br/>
「問了我是誰，我說我叫蒙其‧D‧魯夫。」<br/>
 <br/>
「你是白癡嗎，為什麼要自報家門？」忽然被羅責罵，魯夫不滿地噘起嘴：「如果不想被人幫助的話，就自己解決啊，至少不要在外面跑。」<br/>
 <br/>
「解決不了我才跑的！」羅起身，在原本應該是講台的破碎木板上來回踱步，「你知道追我的人是誰嗎？道上的人都叫他Joker，現在你打了他的人，他不會放過你的。」</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>　</p><p> </p><p>「沒事不要接近我……雖然我很想這麼說，但看樣子有些事必須得解決了。」</p><p>羅看著眼前的一年級新生，如往常一樣，不斷地思考著究竟怎樣的計畫才能達到最好的效益。</p><p>在這個國家裡，像這種見不得光的文化已經根深蒂固於每個人的日常，甚至成為一種常態的抉擇。是好是壞，是這邊的世界或是那邊的世界，只要決定了，就必然會走上截然不同的兩條道路。</p><p>而人們允許這樣的極端存在於生活中，像是視若無睹的同時，更像是默許為之。</p><p>宿命。生存之道。<br/>隨便要怎麼形容都可以。</p><p>從正道墮落過來的羅曾經懷疑自己，這樣的選擇到底對或不對。</p><p>幾年多年，有個人曾抓著他的肩膀，用力之大像是要在他肩上留下十個指洞，極其認真地對他說——你現在知道死亡的感覺了，覺得活著的感覺如何？如果不討厭的話，那就好好地活下去吧，不管在哪個世界。</p><p>就這麼活到了現在。</p><p>那個人沒有告訴他要怎麼好好地活下去，所以他以自己的方式獨自走在這個世上，光明已經死去，他只能在黑夜裡苟且偷生——況且，如果要為那人報仇的話，這個世界的生存方式是最快的捷徑，沒有二法。</p><p>草帽當家的除了那一天掩護了自己之外，就沒再做出格的事。</p><p>羅倒不會討厭他，只是他被Joker盯上這點，著實打亂了他的計畫。</p><p>「來這裡要做什麼？」魯夫跟隨著羅的引領，來到郊區一處出租倉庫，右排到底數過來第二間。鐵捲門並非遙控開關，而是要輸入密碼啟動。</p><p>羅沒有避諱在魯夫面前按密碼。</p><p>「密碼我不會經常改變，要不要記住看你自己。」</p><p>認證了正確的密碼後，數字按鍵的面板閃爍兩下紅色的光，隨即鐵捲門無聲且快速的上捲。隨著門被開啟，裡頭的燈管被點亮，照出沒有窗戶的倉庫裡約莫十坪左右的空間。</p><p>就像是一間出租公寓一樣，裡頭有書櫃、桌子、還有一張床。</p><p>「你住這裡嗎？」魯夫看了看，正驚訝著怎麼可以有人住在這種地方，便聽羅說：「怎麼可能，這只是休憩的地方。佩金他們常來我家，有些事不便讓他們知道的，就放在這裡。」</p><p>鐵捲門在魯夫跟著走進時自動放下，倉庫內有排風扇，不至於讓空間裡的氣體遲滯不順。</p><p>「就這麼跟著我進來，就不怕是騙局嗎？」羅慵懶地說，「把你抓起來，交給Joker，這樣我就可以清靜好一段時間了。」</p><p>「你不會這麼做。」魯夫說。</p><p>「怎麼說？」</p><p>「這裡，是個讓人安心的好地方。」魯夫笑嘻嘻地說，「如果要抓我的話，絕對會選在其他地方吧，不然浪費了一個好地方。」</p><p>羅拉開書桌那張四腳鐵製的吧台椅讓魯夫坐下，就跟超新星酒吧裡的很像，只不過多了一塊靠背的弧形鐵板，高度也是適合羅的，魯夫的腳只能勉強搭在踩腳的地方，於是他乾脆盤起腿來。</p><p>羅從角落堆疊的箱水中取了兩瓶，其中一瓶遞給魯夫。</p><p>「長話短說。」羅說，「我跟Joker有著密不可分的關係，他在控制著我，而我在想辦法扳倒他，但我一直以來都沒有動作……主要就是因為Joker暗地裡的阻擋，讓我的計畫始終沒辦法順利地進行。現在，你動手了，對Joker而言，就像是接受到一個消息，我的計畫已經朝尋找幫手的方向在規劃，並且已經準備差不多要開始反擊了。」</p><p>「聽上去不太妙。」</p><p>「啊。」羅說，「就像你看到的這麼一回事。」</p><p>倉庫裡除了日常家具外，還有一張移動式白板，能看到的這一面，上面貼著張照片，是一個剃著平頭一臉粗曠的男人，旁邊以不同顏色的筆寫了很多資訊，黑色的是基本資料，男人名叫威爾戈，身高，年齡，性格等等，紅色字則寫著臥底在縣警局的特別偵查組第三小隊，平常處理怎樣的工作內容，又會以什麼方式跟Joker進行聯絡。</p><p>「這個男人，是我第一步要排除的對象，只要沒了他，Joker的消息來源就會大大減少，並且會因為威爾戈的身分敗露，讓警方特別關注Joker的組織，不會直接剷除，但肯定會對他目前的勢力有所削減以及反制，造成不小的影響。」</p><p>魯夫望著白板上的字跡，不至於太方正，也不會過於潦草到看不清楚，是很好看的書寫體，跟他的人給人的感覺有些微妙的不一樣。</p><p>「為什麼要一個人做這些事？」</p><p>「我好像沒跟你說過我是一個人進行的？」</p><p>「嗯，嘛，猜的。」魯夫笑了一下，絲毫不覺得自己被牽扯進一個危險的事件裡，「既然你跟我透漏這麼多，有我可以幫忙的事吧？」</p><p>「別擅自做決定。」羅皺起了眉頭，「我會告訴你這麼多，就是要讓你知道眼下的狀況有多危險，要你知難而退，別再靠近我。一旦被他認定我們是一夥的，你那種天真愚蠢的日常生活就會被攪亂，一切都不可能再回頭。」</p><p>「早就來不及了。」魯夫收起他被羅劃分為天真愚蠢的神情，「昨天離開生物教室後，就有一群人在校門口堵我，而且說下次的目標就會是我的夥伴……你覺得我聽到這種話，能就這樣放手不管嗎？」</p><p>「……」羅盯著魯夫。</p><p>「不過就算沒有被人找碴，我還是會幫你的。」魯夫說，「因為不管是以前，還是現在，我早就看這個世界不爽很久了。」</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>　</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>　</p><p> </p><p>下午三時，羅換了套便服，順便拿一套給魯夫換，加上些帽子、墨鏡當作簡單的變裝。</p><p>而後，花了半個鐘頭跨越將近半個整鎮，來到某條街上的一間美式簡餐廳，進去，找個位置坐下。這裡離學校倒是不遠。</p><p>說是餓了先點東西來吃，不過很快羅的目光忽然變得沉重，盯著大片落地窗外。在路樹投射破碎的午後陽光的街道上，遠遠走近一個高挑雄偉的身影。</p><p>「維爾戈？」魯夫認了出來。</p><p>藏青色硬板夾克，深色牛仔褲，標誌性的墨鏡就掛在鼻梁上。那個男人沒有穿著警察制服，一身不突兀也不搶眼的日常裝束。</p><p>即使事先不知道他是誰，但魯夫的直覺告訴自己，若是在街上遇到這樣一個人也要敬而遠之，可以不要扯上關係就不要。約莫就是如此麻煩的人物。</p><p>「每個月的8號，他都會走這條路，從這邊轉進去後面的屋子。」</p><p>如羅所言的，威爾戈踩著俐落的腳步，來到這間美式餐廳的十字路口，向左轉跨越馬路人行道，逕直走入小巷子，身影消失在透不進任何光線的防火巷裡。</p><p>「到底要去哪我還找不到，但那條暗巷裡有Joker的人防守，不說Joker跟威爾戈，組織裡的人幾乎都認得我的臉。」轉眼間，羅已經收回那盯著獵物的目光，邊看著菜單問他：「你要吃什麼？」</p><p>「這個、這個、這個跟這個，啊還有這個。」魯夫的手在菜單上指著，羅說：「我不會幫你付錢。」</p><p>「哎——」魯夫撅起嘴，「但是我可以幫你進去啊，查清楚維爾戈到底要去哪。」</p><p>「……」羅在菜單上畫了幾筆，「全部都要的話我的錢不夠。」</p><p>羅離開座位去吧台結帳，魯夫看著他穿著一件寬鬆的黑色五分袖T恤，下身是類似西裝材質的深灰色褲子，還是一樣露出那節細瘦的腳踝。</p><p>他背對著魯夫，把淺薄的皮夾塞回褲子後口袋裡，曲起的手肘與腰線形成的三角區，讓羅那偏窄的身形更加單薄。就在他拿著點單轉過身時，魯夫才乍似慌亂地把目光移開，拿起桌上的杯水來喝。</p><p>「但是現在不跟過去可以嗎？」雖然肚子也已經餓的咕嚕作響，但魯夫還是問了問他。</p><p>「那條街，等晚上再過去比較不會被人起疑。」羅的回答讓魯夫疑惑：「為什麼？」</p><p>「簡單來說，那邊就是找女人的地方。」</p><p>羅噙著個嘴角，欣賞著魯夫逐漸想通之後變得不對勁的神情。果然還是單純的高中生。</p><p>「那種地方我也不能去吧，我還未成年！」</p><p>「那種地方誰管你。再說了，會去那裡有一半的人都是我們學校的學生。」羅完全不管魯夫的質疑，「好學生我也看過，雖然進去不到十分鐘就出來了，但臉上都是滿足的神情。」</p><p>「那我不就要進去找女人？要怎麼找，我、我可不知道——」魯夫做最後的掙扎。</p><p>「來不及了，我已經請客了。」羅把打印出來的點單拍在桌上，用刺著刺青的食指點著，掐斷他最後的希望，「如果害怕的話，我們待會吃完可以先到其他地方去練習，記得好好學啊，別讓Joker的人發現了。」</p><p>「我可沒想過要幹那種事的——」</p><p>「面對吧，這就是現實。」</p><p>店員先送上兩杯飲料，羅把魯夫那杯珍珠奶茶推到他面前，見他皺眉盯著茶白色液體裡沉澱的漆黑珍珠，一副想喝又覺得喝下之後就把自己給賣了的表情，心情就很好：「想多喝的話，我的給你沒關係。」</p><p>天色漸漸暗下來，魯夫深深覺得兩杯珍珠奶茶根本不夠。</p><p>為了練習接下來的計畫，他們移動到另外一條街上，在一處無人的公車亭裡，透過來來去去的路人，望著對面一條燈光昏暗的街，低調地盤踞在城市裡的紅燈區。雖然一樓店面都有點燈，不過窗玻璃上或貼著深色玻璃紙或以布簾遮擋，僅能透出昏昧稀微的光，二樓以上即是「交易場所」，窗戶都被封死，漆黑一片。</p><p>魯夫覺得那裡面很可怕，比他之前打過的架都可怕。</p><p>「很簡單的。」羅安慰他，「這就是一場交易，跟我們剛才在店裡點餐用餐一樣。」</p><p>「但是，這是我的第一次。」魯夫坐在等候亭的長椅上，煩惱地五官都皺在一起，「想把重要的第一次留給重要的人啊。」</p><p>羅靠著欄杆，許久，像是看夠了好戲鬆開環抱胸前的手：「嘛，這個人設倒也不是不行。那我們回去吧，記得進去之後就盡管結巴、害羞，他們對這種的最沒有緊戒心。到時候看情況就找個女孩，跟她進到房間聊天。」</p><p>魯夫聽著聽著眼睛越瞪越大，羅說得一派輕鬆，像是對這種事情一點也不陌生一樣，坐到他旁邊，伸直了一隻腿把另外一隻搭在上面，收起玩味的笑容：「然後探聽情報，做得到吧？」</p><p>羅的聲音傳進耳裡，魯夫覺得半邊身體都麻癢起來，他把臉埋在手裡：「我知道啦。」</p><p>穿著那人的衣服，身上有著一股輕淺乾爽的洗衣精味道，魯夫看著羅的側臉，不知道為什麼全身燥熱起來。</p><p>他想開口問他，不然就跟我一起去啊。但看著他，卻也怎樣都開不了口。</p><p>羅盯著他許久，忽然說：「做不到的話就算了，我再找人——」</p><p>魯夫咻地站起身，下定決心，「你不是只有我了嗎。可以了，走吧。」</p><p>走回去約莫五分鐘的路程，魯夫調適好自己的心情，他讓羅躲在不容易被發現的地方。</p><p>不過畢竟他出手幫過他，考慮到萬一Joker做了最萬全的準備，羅還是叫他把草帽交給自己暫時保管，完事了再還他。</p><p>「這下我真的把自己給賣了。」魯夫邊抱怨，還是把帽子掛到羅伸出來的掌中，「等我從那裏走出來，你就會跟我說你到底想怎麼做了，對吧？」</p><p>魯夫沒有等羅回應，眼見行人號誌轉綠燈，略為緊張地拉了拉襯衫衣襬，邊吸著氣用力地走了過去。</p><p>「……嗯。」羅的應答像是冬天呼出的白霧一樣，輕飄飄地，也不知道有沒有傳達給問問題的那人。</p><p>那人個子不高，沒有象徵力量的強壯體格，更沒有凶神惡煞的天性，模樣就跟一般高中生沒什麼差別。</p><p>清澈的眼神，爽朗的笑容，卻混跡於這樣汙濁的世界。</p><p>羅不知道魯夫為何走在這樣一條路上。更不知道就算他看不爽這個世界，又會如何把那些棘手的刺給一一拔除。</p><p>他看著魯夫被從欄杆裡伸出來的手嚇一跳，下意識地要扶自己腦後的草帽，才忽然想起來根本沒這個東西，尷尬地收回手。也不知道跟對方說了什麼，還彎腰道歉，然後繼續往那昏暗的巷子裡走去。</p><p>羅甚至忍不住想，即使魯夫就這樣丟下他而去，也算是可以預料的。</p><p>他經歷過太多人性，就算醜惡，卻也不是多麼稀奇的現象。</p><p>一切都還在情有可原的範圍。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>　</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>　</p><p> </p><p>就在眼前十字路口的號誌第五十三次從綠燈轉變為紅燈，魯夫滿身狼狽地逃了出來，連號誌燈都沒有看差點被路上的行車給撞到。羅瞪大了眼往前踏出一步，卻被那人伸手制止在原地。</p><p>接著，他跑向他，拉住他的手像是逃離黑夜怪獸一樣跑到好幾個街區外，直到在一處早就拉下鐵門的商店街裡停下。</p><p>闃靜的空間裡，迴盪兩人紛亂的腳步聲，魯夫雙手撐在膝蓋上驚魂未定：「超可怕的！」</p><p>那人眼下刀疤彰顯年歲正青春的得意與傲然，對比現在，羅看著他臉上各處因為躲避而糊開的紅色吻痕，忍不住發笑。</p><p>「別笑啊，我可是拼命在幫你獲取情報。」</p><p>魯夫拉著被扭開扣子的襯衫抹了一把臉，吻痕一路順著精實的胸線蔓延進去，有一道不知是唇膏或是手指掐出來的痕跡，就在鎖骨連接胸膛的那塊胸肌上，一路蜿蜒至晦澀不明的乳暈處。</p><p>那人沒有要扣起的意思，羅自己伸手去幫他扣扣子，把那樣的痕跡遮了起來。</p><p>再把那人的帽子還給他：「回去再說。」</p><p>「回我家吧。」魯夫提議，「那裏又沒有浴室，還沒有冰箱，床也不柔軟。」</p><p>「……關床什麼事？」</p><p>「嘛，只是感想。」</p><p>魯夫露出一個人畜無害的笑容，像是特意，魯夫的家其實就在附近，穿越商店街，在一處住商混合區域裡的公寓二樓，單人公寓。</p><p>按開電燈，小小的玄關散落著魯夫僅有的三雙鞋子，房間格局約莫是一個不等邊的五角形，玄關直接連接客廳，右手邊是盥洗室，中間是臥室，左邊是簡便的開放式廚房。</p><p>「雖然從有記憶以來就沒見過我爸，但這是他替我租的。阿，是我聽爺爺說的。」魯夫隨手指著客廳的沙發讓羅先坐下，「現在我就一個人住。」</p><p>羅仔細地將整個空間看了一遍，魯夫從冰箱裡拿了瓶綠茶給他便走進浴室，隨後嘩啦啦地響起淋浴的水聲。</p><p>完全都不防備自己？</p><p>羅有點不高興地想，連防人之心都沒有天真，真的可以指望他與自己合作給Joker一擊重傷嗎？</p><p>「嘛，簡單來說，那是威爾戈警官管轄的範圍，自然可以正正當當地走進去。」魯夫洗去身上的口紅與香水味，在客廳的地毯上席地而坐，渾身散發熱烘烘的熱氣，「那個女孩很喜歡威爾戈，認為是他保護了她們最後的尊嚴，可以有一個安全的地方，靠自己賺錢養活自己。」</p><p>「動搖了？要破壞別人的生存場所。」羅問。</p><p>「才不是。」魯夫雙手撐在盤起的腿上，「那種地方本來就是這樣的存在，那女孩如果不那樣想，肯定會待不下去的吧。但是說到底，管它是不是正當的地方，我都有我自己的作法，不會輕易動搖，所以說你就別猶豫了，告訴我計畫到底是什麼？」</p><p>羅望著魯夫。</p><p>他指的是「別猶豫了」，而不是「相信我」之類的鬼話。</p><p>在沒有任何前提下意識到已經被人託付信任這件事，讓羅心情微妙的更不爽了，用力捏了一下那人臉頰。</p><p>意外的居然很有彈性，可以拉出比正常人多一倍的長度。</p><p>「痛、痛痛痛——你在幹嘛！」魯夫甩開那隻作亂的手，羅輕哼了聲，手指還殘留軟呼呼的感覺：「你還是小孩嘛，嬰兒肥這麼厚。」</p><p>「要你管。」</p><p>魯夫從地上爬起來要給自己報仇，伸手就往羅臉上攻去，被那人輕笑著躲開。</p><p>以按住右手手腕的方式制服了羅的進攻，但就像是那人故意放水，魯夫根本贏不過那人預判與躲避的技巧，能佔上風的大概只有蠻橫的力氣。</p><p>「你平常有好好吃飯嗎？」被他一手掌握的手腕像是一不小心就會折斷一樣，細薄的皮膚底下可以摸得到筋與骨，因為要出力反抗而產生柔韌的手感，溫暖透過掌心直達心裡。沒頭沒腦地就問出這個問題。</p><p>「嘛，餓了就吃。」羅彈了一下魯夫的額頭：「放開我。」</p><p>魯夫訕訕收回手，瞥了一眼那手腕上殘留的指痕，問他：「等等要回去了嗎，要留下來也沒關係。」</p><p>「理由？」</p><p>「還需要理由嗎？」</p><p>「也沒理由要我留下來，對吧。」羅準備起身，魯夫圈抱住自己盤起交叉的腿，「下次約什麼時候？」</p><p>「等我想到。」羅回，「在學校裡你也別對我太熱情，我不會回應你的。」</p><p>魯夫掘著嘴：「哎、為什麼？」</p><p>「看你不順眼。」羅俯視他說。</p><p>那人長得高又不習慣低下頭，魯夫雖然看得出來這樣輕蔑的態度有八成是偽裝的，但這前後變化，像是原本已經走入敞開的大門還沒抵達到中心，卻又被突如其來從地面竄出的高牆給阻擋去路，魯夫無奈地看著一片根本沒有留出入口的牆，不知道該怎麼繼續往前。</p><p>跟著那人走到玄關，看他穿鞋子：「我送你？」</p><p>「又不是小孩子。」</p><p>魯夫想跟他要手機號碼，讓他回到家給他傳訊息，可是他確實沒理由讓他這麼做，同學算不上，更不用說是朋友，只是……現在算不算同盟呢？</p><p>「……啊？」羅忽然疑惑地看著他，微皺著的眉，像是終於破冰一樣肯再次直面他。</p><p>「啊，我說了什麼嗎？」</p><p>「你剛剛問我們是不是同盟。」羅說，魯夫恍然大悟：「我把心聲說出來了，那你覺得呢？」</p><p>魯夫肯定那人又會打模糊戰，卻聽那人在停頓幾秒後開口說：「你跟Joker原本又沒有什麼深仇大恨，這取決於你吧？」</p><p>「那當然是同盟了。」魯夫展顏一笑。</p><p>只來及看見羅耳朵上的金色耳環反射出亮眼的光芒，轉瞬間，門就在他面前被闔上。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>　</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>教室裡總是吵吵鬧鬧。</p><p>1年F班週四上午的英文課老師一定不會到，班裡零零星星沒什人，有到的人也大多數在補眠。</p><p>難得索隆今天睡到自然醒，不是被餓了的魯夫吵醒要一起去福利社搜刮午餐，睡眼惺忪的看了看後座那睡得幾乎要滾下桌子的老大。</p><p>在滾下去前一秒，魯夫驚醒，看見索隆正看著自己：「……幹嘛？」</p><p>「我以為你餓了。」</p><p>「啊，現在幾點。」</p><p>「還有二十分鐘就中午了。」</p><p>平時，大概也就第四節課剛開始，魯夫肚子就已經餓得咕嚕作響，人跟肚子一樣吵，不吃點東西就不消停，這次卻多睡了這麼久，索隆問他：「這一個禮拜你是怎樣？有時候早退，有時候乾脆不來。」</p><p>「忘了說，我跟那個特拉仔、他叫什麼來著，特拉法……法魯？」</p><p>「特拉法爾加。」索隆糾正他，「難不成上次在KTV你又惹麻煩了？」</p><p>「簡單來說，我跟他同盟了。」</p><p>「是嗎。」</p><p>「——別這麼簡單接受，給我吐槽啊！綠藻頭單細胞！」一旁的香吉士忍不住打斷他倆。</p><p>「嘛，目前就是我們兩個行動，特拉仔他的夥伴也還不知道這件事。」魯夫趴在桌上，打了大哈欠，「我這邊應該還不用你們幫忙。」</p><p>「既然這樣說了，那應該沒什麼。」索隆也被傳染打了個大哈欠。</p><p>香吉士額角冒出一個青筋，但很快就看破事實，慈祥地接受現實。</p><p>反正他也不會因為魯夫愛惹事就不認他這個做老大的：「所以呢，這就是你睡到忘記肚子餓的原因？」</p><p>「也不是。」魯夫皺了皺眉，「昨天很早就回家了，可是我一直想著特拉仔的事。」</p><p>「在想同盟的事？說起來你們到底是為了什麼同盟？」香吉士問。</p><p>「嗯——打擊壞人？算是吧，就是看不爽啊。」魯夫含糊不清地說，「然後就想著特拉仔，整個晚上沒睡。」</p><p>「說巧不巧。」索隆忽然用眼神示意了窗外。</p><p>特拉法爾加與他的幾個海洋生物夥伴正從走廊上經過，佩金跟夏其有說有笑，就他們老大還是一貫沒怎麼多話的模樣，邤長的身高總是那樣引人注目。</p><p>他低了低頭，像是往他們教室裡看來一眼。</p><p>瘦削的臉頰在昏暗的走廊當中像是被黑暗給壟罩，只有耳垂上金色耳環散發光芒。</p><p>特拉法爾加一行人不知要去哪，只花了短短幾秒路過走廊。</p><p>「我今天也要早退。」魯夫眨了眨眼掩飾原本眼裡暴風雨欲來的灰暗。</p><p>錯過魯夫異樣的香吉士回過頭來錯愕地問：「剛剛他有給什麼暗示嗎？」</p><p>「沒有。嘛，我的直覺。對了，這件事關係到那個Joker，你們最近要小心一點，危險的事盡量不要讓娜美他們靠近，或是保護他們到安全的地方再離開，下午找個時間跟他們說一聲吧。」</p><p>「知道了。」索隆說。</p><p>「Joker？所以我說要吐槽呢，那可是Joker。」香吉士沒有期待就沒有傷害地說，但隨即想到可以名正言順地充當娜美跟羅賓隨身保鏢，甚至護送到香噴噴的閨房之外，他就比魯夫還要早一步箭步飛奔出教室。</p><p>「喂，魯夫。」索隆喊了一聲，「真的沒問題嗎？」</p><p>「嗯，我跟特拉仔沒問題，其他人可能要麻煩你們了。」魯夫說。</p><p>「他們還用我們擔心？」索隆哼嗤一聲，那幾個膽小的為了生存而強悍的精神力可是大家有目共睹。</p><p>「謝啦。」魯夫拍了拍索隆的肩膀，「雖然你總是找不到路，但聽到你這麼說我就放心了。」</p><p>「……」</p><p>原本想跟著羅的腳步去追上他，但魯夫直到學校外都沒再看見他們影子。</p><p>未扣的黑色制服外套被風一吹，吹揚起往回打發出啪啪的聲音，他打了個哆嗦，趕緊把自己外套的扣子扣上。</p><p>昨天晚上，他們在蹲點的酒吧裡晃到凌晨一點正準備離去，就快走出門口時，特拉仔被穿著黑衣服的人往肩膀撞去，以魯夫聽不見的聲音在他耳邊說了些什麼。</p><p>巨大LED彩燈跟舞台上DJ尖銳的饒舌音樂充斥，壓縮在小小空間裡，像是宇宙即將發生大爆炸前夕的昏昧與緊繃，混雜而迷亂。</p><p>羅的眼皮極其細微地閃動一下，像是要在魯夫的注視下掩飾什麼關心則亂的情緒一樣，壓抑快得只比反射動作還少那麼微乎其微得零點幾毫秒。但還是被後者敏銳地捕捉到了。</p><p>「他跟你說了什麼？」魯夫問。</p><p>「沒什麼。」羅說，「之前的仇人，嗆聲而已。」</p><p>「那回去啊，給他的屁股踹上一腳。」</p><p>羅勾了勾嘴角：「你不爽的話，你去啊。」</p><p>魯夫笑了笑。</p><p>像是已經擁有絕佳默契，魯夫捨不得眨眼，想把羅此刻的神情看得更仔細些。</p><p>他那好看的笑容，高窄的鼻子，灰色眼睛底下一抹深重的黑眼圈。</p><p>直到分離的那個便利商店路口，路燈下的街道沒什麼人，月亮高懸濃黑的夜色當中，不知名的鳥叫響徹夜空。</p><p>魯夫把剛剛在店裡買的現沖可可給羅，加厚紙杯透著暖暖的溫度。</p><p>「你跟Joker到底什麼關係？」魯夫問。</p><p>「Joker，他有個當警察的弟弟。」羅說，「我最喜歡的一個人。」</p><p>「喜歡的人？」</p><p>「啊，曾經很照顧我的，他不在之後我就一個人住了。」</p><p>「是嗎。」</p><p>像家人一樣親蜜的存在嗎？</p><p>說起來，羅的家人呢。</p><p>幾個問題在魯夫腦海中瘋狂打轉，卻最終沒有理由問出口。又或者，羅的神情正告訴他，就算他問了他也不會說。</p><p>告別後轉身走出幾步，忽而停下腳步靠在欄杆上，魯夫小心翼翼地轉過頭看著羅逐漸走遠的背影。</p><p>不知為何那人的身影看起來像是不被路燈照耀範圍給允許，昏昏暗暗的。</p><p>帶著一身的飢餓跑出學校，沒追到羅，魯夫乾脆直接去那人在城北的出租倉庫。</p><p>畢竟之前有一次他在學校裡喊了那人，確實如他所說的根本不理會他。後來，經過死纏爛打逼問之後，魯夫才知道羅是為了避免夥伴們被扯進來。</p><p>倒不是意外的理由。</p><p>就跟出租倉庫一樣，一個人守著好多不能說的秘密，隱藏在無人知曉的地方。</p><p>魯夫以為羅會先回到這兒，結果都下午三點了還等不到人，肚子又實在餓得受不了，只好出門晃晃，順便找了間或許可以探聽到什麼消息的餐廳隨便解決一餐。</p><p>恰好佩金他們走進了店裡，魯夫啊了一聲，走到他們面前：「你們老大呢？」</p><p>「哈？」擁有橘褐色頭髮的夏其皺眉，「你這傢伙，到底跟我們老大什麼關係，幹嘛一上來就找他，好像很親密一樣。」</p><p>「剛剛在學校不是還看你們走在一起。」魯夫問。</p><p>「嘖，聽人說話啊。」夏其不耐煩地說。</p><p>「好了好了。」帶著白熊帽子的貝波拉開兩人，敏銳的嗅覺告訴他草帽大概不會是什麼壞人：「其實我們也正在找老大，我們原本在超新星裡吃午餐，他忽然說跟人有約就先走了，手機還忘了帶。」</p><p>望著貝波手裡那台黑色的圓角手機，魯夫像是被那上頭金色的圓形骷髏圖案給刺眼了一樣：「去了哪沒說嗎？」</p><p>「草帽，你跟羅到底什麼關係？」佩金問。</p><p>「說來話長。」魯夫心不在焉地，貝波問：「那是發生什麼事了嗎，為什麼你好像很著急？」</p><p>「嗯？也只是我的猜測，但是還是要看到他才能安心下來。」</p><p>魯夫想起一個地方，啊了一聲，從幾個人中間穿出去，出門後左右看了看，便朝右邊的方向撒腿而跑。</p><p>「怎麼辦？」夏其問。</p><p>「該找的地方都找不到人，就看草帽吧。」佩金拉了拉帽子，「雖然很不想這麼說，但羅他不想讓我們知道的事，我們確實也沒辦法啊。」</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>大概算R21的程度<br/>有涉及明哥x羅、威爾戈x羅的強制性交</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p>「找到紅心了。」</p><p>那個連面孔都來不及看的人在羅耳邊快速留下這一句輕飄飄的話。</p><p>自從柯拉先生悄無聲息的逃到國外後，這麼多年都不知道他到底是不是還活在這個世上。</p><p>雖然Joker每次都用柯拉先生的情報來約他見面，不過這麼直白說找到了柯拉先生，還是第一次。</p><p>由於時間點太過敏感，羅不是沒有思考過騙局的可能性。</p><p>他捧著手心裡那杯熱可可——還是算了，別找草帽當家的了。</p><p>跟佩金他們吃過飯後，羅獨自來到位於5樓的舞蹈教室，門口那幾個看守犬還是一樣聒噪的討厭。Joker似乎下了命令，幾個人見到羅先拿繩子把他綁住，限制行動，再推搡進走廊邊上第四間的舞蹈教室裡。</p><p>一路上還在耳邊恐嚇與警告，這次不會這麼容易讓他給跑了之類的云云。門一推開，裡頭有兩個人影正坐在桌邊喝酒。</p><p>舞蹈教室只有挑高的小型窗戶，傾斜下黑白分明的光影，就打在他們的左側。</p><p>羅眉尾挑了一下。</p><p>幾個手下熱心地把從他身上搜來的東西全上繳給多佛朗明哥，零錢、帽子、鑰匙、菸盒打火機，還有藏在帽子裡的針孔。</p><p>他們亟欲邀功，多佛朗明哥連看都沒看，便讓他們退下。</p><p>「來見見你的大前輩，第一代的紅心，威爾戈。」多佛朗明哥露出一口白牙笑著說。</p><p>「……」</p><p>「都不會叫一聲？長大了還是一樣沒禮貌。」威爾戈，臉頰黏著一個攪拌湯匙。</p><p>「嘛，說到底跟我們都是同一類人。」多佛朗明哥給威爾戈倒了杯酒，「只是羅這傢伙受了柯拉松那傢伙的影響，毛都還沒長齊就是想自立門戶，與我們對幹。」</p><p>「想要自由？對我們這個世界的人來說，強大就是自由，而柯拉松就是太過弱小，所以才從我們的世界被淘汰了。」威爾戈推一下墨鏡，「啊，他本來就是警察吧，應該說是他太自不量力。」</p><p>多佛朗明哥笑著附和，手指挑起桌上的物件中那幾個危險的，針孔裝置，以及那隻偽裝型的打火機。</p><p>每次找羅都是一次風險，這傢伙有太多小聰明，跟小時候投靠他們時的眼神，有著些微的不一樣。</p><p>那裏頭光，會讓他想起被柯拉松背叛的那瞬間，槍口之後的眼神。</p><p>自以為正義，全然忘記即使在黑夜裡生活也有其該行的道理，不然整個世界保持全天光明就好，何須黑暗來支撐？</p><p>不過也是因為如此，看羅露出痛苦的神情時，多佛朗明哥暫且可以忽略被這兩人以同樣目光看著的，想要大開殺戒的怒意。</p><p>「每次都準備這些東西。」多佛朗明哥捏起約莫一公分左右的正方形針孔，在指尖轉了轉：「難不成你回去了還會回味被人幹的畫面嗎？看不出來你是這麼淫蕩的玩具。」</p><p>羅不想跟他廢話：「柯拉先生在哪裡？難不成你把我叫來這裡，只是要跟我重申一次，花了這麼多年，你連一個人都找不到的無能？」</p><p>多佛朗明哥哈哈笑了起來：「嘛，這件事我們晚點說，有些事倒必須跟你清算了。」</p><p>羅敏銳地察覺談話的風向轉到威爾戈身上，多佛朗明哥把針孔還有打火機丟在地上踩得粉碎，雙手撐在膝蓋上，深邃漆黑的墨鏡直直望著羅：「本來，讓你知道威爾戈的身份，早就應該把你殺掉。」</p><p>羅一瞬不順緊盯這個危險的男人。</p><p>「要不是柯拉松留下了消息，說有東西在你那。」</p><p>羅彎起嘴角：「我還以為你會一直以為自己永遠是那操弄繩索的人，幸好沒讓我失望。」</p><p>「什麼消息？」多佛朗明哥問。</p><p>「才剛說完，怎麼就問了愚蠢的問題。」羅說。</p><p>多佛朗明哥額角冒出青筋，他巨大的身軀往後窩回到沙發裡：「看來是忘記了你被威爾戈教訓時的痛了？」</p><p>接收到多佛朗明哥的命令，威爾戈放下遞到嘴邊的酒杯，放回桌上那被壓出深色水痕的圓圈上。</p><p>羅看著比他高出一顆頭的威爾戈，沒料到他一出手就是全力，往他臉上打了一拳，重重地摔在地上，口裡瞬間瀰漫腥紅的味道。</p><p>威爾戈朝著羅的肚子猛踹好幾下：「你跟草帽小子在追查我的事情，以為沒人知道嗎？」</p><p>羅在空檔時，咬牙切齒道：「你、也會怕嗎？偽裝正義的小人。」</p><p>「敬語呢？」</p><p>威爾戈跨在羅身上，捏著他的襯衫領子將人提起來，用力照著那令人討厭的嘴上落下好幾拳重拳。羅因疼痛從喉嚨裡發出如獸的低吼，目光還是那樣緊盯著他不放。</p><p>雙手被綁在後面也沒辦法回手，羅身體的反射要保護自己，抬腳去反擊，被威爾戈輕易掌握，拖著腳將整個人往牆上撞去。</p><p>不知從哪裡威爾戈拿了根球棒，一點也不留情，甚至以教訓為前提，狠打在羅的軀體上，襯衫被地上的灰塵蹭出大塊黑色痕跡。</p><p>一時之間靜謐的舞蹈空間裡，只充斥著兩種聲音，一種毆打的聲音，一種是羅的痛苦哀嚎。</p><p>威爾戈打狠了一般，踩著羅的左手，用力地揮下球棒。</p><p>清楚的斷裂聲傳來，手臂上已經被毆打的痛覺麻痺，感覺不到什麼太真實的感覺，但羅就是知道那是自己的手臂骨折了。本能地要掙扎躲開威爾戈的攻擊。</p><p>威爾戈停下手，拿腳踩在了那上面。</p><p>「啊——！」羅不敢有太大的掙動，因為一個不小心手就有可能廢了，他嘶啞著嗓音：「放、放開我——」</p><p>「終於會怕了？」威爾戈沉沉的聲音從上方傳來，隨著腳下力道越來越大力，「不要再調查我了，不然我會讓草帽小子不只是斷一隻手這麼簡單。」</p><p>「……」羅痛得五官都皺在一起，威爾戈繼續說道：「你的命我們暫且可以允許你苟活，但草帽對我們來說無關痛癢，任何時候消失在世上根本是輕而易舉的事。」</p><p>「草帽當家的他才不會這麼輕易的被你們制服，他就跟柯拉先生一樣，對這個世界——」</p><p>威爾戈把腳踩在羅臉上，強制他閉上那張喋喋不休的嘴。</p><p>「說起來，柯拉松那傢伙的事。」多佛朗明哥終於開口，像是看了場好戲，從座位上起身，心情很好地說<br/>
：「要是讓他知道，唯一的弟子甘願打開雙腳，像個女人一樣用身體交換情報——太難看了。要是我在陌生的國度上知道這一切，我寧願老死在異地。」</p><p>多佛朗明哥把羅拎起來，面朝下的壓在後面的桌上。</p><p>桌上的酒杯還有從羅身上搜刮來的東西全被撞掉，砸碎在地上，發出乒乒乓乓的聲響。</p><p>在這陣混亂當中，羅最不期望的事情還是得要面對了，褲子與底褲被脫掉，一隻拇指就這麼插進了根本不可能自體產生潤滑的地方。</p><p>身體肌肉浮現過去的記憶，即使羅要自己不去想那些事，但自己的身體完全沒有辦法抑制地顫抖起來。</p><p>比身體的痛還要讓羅害怕的，是被多佛朗明哥說中的——就算換得了柯拉先生的情報，就算真的找到了柯拉先生，他也無法直面站在他面前了。</p><p>「紅心的位置差點就要給你這種人了。」</p><p>多佛朗明哥粗暴地在那紅腫的穴口來回轉動手指，羅屈起的腿發顫得更加劇烈，像是秋天裡受到強風侵襲的葉。</p><p>「嘛，今天就不給你打藥了，反正威爾戈是真心在給你教訓，早就動不了了吧。」多佛朗明哥說，一手壓住羅右肩，輕易控制住他的上半身，「怎樣，威爾戈，要不要讓這小子體外體內都留下害怕你的感覺？」</p><p>「也不是不可以，但我再10分鐘就要回去了——」</p><p>「沒關係，你先吧。」</p><p>羅的臉抵在桌上，無論睜眼閉眼都是一片黑暗，沒有強姦藥的藥效，一切感覺都會保持清晰。</p><p>就像此時此刻，他感受到多佛朗明哥的手抽離自己的身體，換了一雙手壓住自己，拉鍊解開的聲音，然後被不知道誰的手給扳開，滾盪的東西抵在了上面——</p><p>這一刻，羅真實地害怕起來。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>街景在視野中上上下下模糊成一片，穿行在行人當中，往那個他們初見的地方奔去。</p>
<p>魯夫想起來了，為什麼感到會心神不寧。</p>
<p>羅在走廊上那一眼，就像第一次在暗巷裡看見的他一樣。</p>
<p>拖著跛腳的身影走回來，撿起帽子帶上，然後朝著大街望去，透過狹長無邊的昏暗空間，對著大街上車水馬龍的微光，遲疑。</p>
<p>明明只有那一條路可以走，回到街上，擺脫危險，他卻有那麼片刻的遲疑。</p>
<p>該走？不該走？又可以走去哪？</p>
<p>來到KTV所在的位置，這裡原本是銀行大樓，經歷過一場經濟不景氣，銀行倒閉，最終分租不同店主來經營店家。</p>
<p>1到3樓是KTV，魯夫站在老舊的電梯前，看著一排共6層樓的分租，4到5樓是舞蹈教室，6樓則待租中。</p>
<p>一直都有人謠傳，6樓並非沒有租賃，而是早就被道上某個老大買下來，作為一個實際上並不存在的灰色地帶。</p>
<p>關於那些違法暴力、黑市毒品買賣，都在這地方進行與交易……對城市而言，若不是有這樣的地方存在，恐怕也無法光明正大的宣揚自己的繁榮與富庶有多耀眼。</p>
<p>那天，以特拉仔的狀況不可能從其他地方跑來2樓，那太浪費體力，唯一有可能的就是從KTV之上的樓層逃下來。</p>
<p>電梯最多就到5樓，6樓的按鈕被黑色膠帶貼起來，就算按下也沒有反應。</p>
<p>剛巧不巧，電梯門打開，透過夕陽昏昧的光，魯夫就看見上次那幾個追羅的傢伙就守在電梯門口。</p>
<p>看來是找對了。</p>
<p>幾個人原本說說笑笑，在討論著絕對不要惹Joker下場會很悽慘之類的，見清楚走出電梯的人是誰後，忽然都板起面孔，紛紛抄起斜放在舞蹈教室鞋櫃上的球棒，一副不讓他活著走出去的模樣。</p>
<p>狹窄的走廊，最適合魯夫這種只有蠻力與格鬥技使用近身戰的人，轉眼間再次把幾人撂倒。</p>
<p>最後一下球棒被他打凹，應聲倒地那人的腿骨已經曲折，站都站不起來，骨頭即將突出讓皮膚呈現悚人的尖角。</p>
<p>「抱歉，下手太重了。」</p>
<p>魯夫丟開球棒，摸著自己的心臟——這不好的感覺太讓人討厭了。</p>
<p>一路穿越走廊，經過一處敞開的逃生門時，魯夫略停了腳步往裡頭看去。通往6樓的樓道沒被封鎖，隱約傳來人聲與嘈雜的噪音。</p>
<p>但他總覺得再過去那幾間舞蹈教室很詭異。</p>
<p>銀行大樓只有走廊盡頭的一片窗戶可以讓外頭淺薄的夕陽遠達進來，提供足以望清這裡頭裝潢與擺飾的光。</p>
<p>再過去共有三道門，與走過來的幾間一模一樣，褪色掉漆的門邊都擺著木製鞋櫃，裡頭沒有鞋子，呈現一派荒蕪的景象，昏光都能反射出其上厚重的灰塵。</p>
<p>門緊閉著，毫無動靜。</p>
<p>忽然中央那扇門的把手被什麼人從裡面轉動，魯夫呼吸一頓，無聲地朝著那邊走去。</p>
<p>門後走出來一個巨大人影，臉上帶著的墨鏡反射出一道危險銳利的光，羽毛大衣，以及那副掛著大大笑容的面孔——是Joker。</p>
<p>那一瞬間Joker手上的槍已經對準魯夫，與魯夫伸出來的槍口隔著幾公尺的距離相望。</p>
<p>Joker沉默許久。</p>
<p>「聽到外面有騷動，我還以為是什麼呢，原來是一隻撒野的猴子。」僵硬的笑容又往上幾分，Joker聲音像是隱藏在黑夜叢林裡的蛇的吐信聲。</p>
<p>「特拉仔在哪？」</p>
<p>無聲的對弈開始碰撞，魯夫死盯著Joker，這個現在掌管道上黑市買賣大權的男人。</p>
<p>「你來的也剛好，已經結束了。」Joker說著意味不明的話，「或是你也要撿我玩剩的也可以，小心點，羅可不是會乖乖任人擺弄的傢伙——嘛，可能也沒力氣了。」</p>
<p>Joker路過魯夫，輕輕鬆鬆地將黑色左輪手槍轉一圈，插回羽毛大衣裡的暗袋。</p>
<p>路過魯夫時，他低聲地警告魯夫：「下次再讓我看見——絕對殺了你。」</p>
<p>接著Joker便哼著歌從樓梯走上6樓，大門開啟發出刺耳的聲響，短暫幾秒從6樓傳來的噪音變大，又倏忽全然被隔絕。</p>
<p>魯夫腳步沉重地走向他剛剛出來的那扇門，手剛搭上門把，便聽裏頭傳來羅的喝斥：「別過來！」</p>
<p>血腥混雜著腥味，有什麼東西從裏頭撞上沒合攏的門，悶哼聲被刺耳的匡隆聲給蓋過。</p>
<p>魯夫嘗試推了一下，被裏頭擋住門的羅出力抵抗。</p>
<p>在一個負傷一個完好的情況下，兩人都心知肚明這麼做是無效的，阻擋的僅是魯夫的猶豫。</p>
<p>隔著一個一踹就破的脆弱空心門，無聲的幾秒當中，羅的呼吸聲沉重卻短促，反抗的阻力在某個瞬間削減到幾乎沒有。</p>
<p>「我說了快給我滾！」羅此時此刻是一隻毫無勝算的野獸，就算再發出多麼狠戾的怒吼，都無法構成威脅。</p>
<p>「該滾的人不是已經走了嗎！」</p>
<p>魯夫被他怒吼一時也上了火，使勁推門。</p>
<p>羅是用整個身體去阻擋，被這麼一撞幾步跌在了地上。</p>
<p>魯夫邊生氣邊又要戒備周遭地闖入舞蹈教室裡，可映入眼前的景象，還有撲鼻而來的混濁氣味讓他僵立在原地。全然忘了提防危險這件事。</p>
<p>羅的手被繩子綁在後背，制服上衣還在身上，褲子卻不見了。被撞倒之後根本沒辦法自己爬起來，腿上有深淺不一的傷痕，還有一條條成片的瘀青。表面凹凸不平的鋁棒就在不遠處。</p>
<p>整個空間裡只有巨大破碎的鏡子符合舞蹈教室的設備，其餘是一張沙發與已經歪倒的酒桶桌。</p>
<p>羅彷彿用盡全身力氣來阻止魯夫的貿然闖入，此刻已經沒有任何力氣，跪坐在地上，像是很困難地喘著氣。</p>
<p>魯夫像是一瞬間被人扯進了冰河裡，連呼吸都暫時中止。</p>
<p>或者說，他在應該要被憤怒吞噬，跑上6樓一拳揍飛Joker的時候，從一端的極端跳去另一端的極端，這之間的落差巨大，像是被抽空了所有情緒一樣。</p>
<p>只是因為他想到，自己絕對不能把羅丟在這裡。</p>
<p>走到羅面前，伸手去觸摸羅的頭，手上傳來一片冷汗浸濕的冰涼感：「我的夥伴喬巴他就住在一家很厲害的醫院裡，朵麗兒醫娘聽過嗎？我們去那裏。」</p>
<p>羅搖了搖頭，血從額頭留下，顯然在魯夫到達前，可怕的事情都還在持續。</p>
<p>「我沒事。」羅沙啞地說，「藥效退了就沒事了。」</p>
<p>「這是藥效退了就沒事的問題嗎！」魯夫壓抑不住怒意：「我很擔心你啊——不是說同盟了嗎？為什麼不找我一起？」</p>
<p>羅看著魯夫，片刻後，彎起被打破已經凝固一片血跡的嘴角：「為什麼？」</p>
<p>「第一次我放你走了，這次再放你走，我會揍飛我自己的。」</p>
<p>羅低下頭，低垂著眼讓魯夫看不清他此時此刻的心情。</p>
<p>緩慢，緩慢的，羅把頭靠在魯夫肩上。</p>
<p>他的額溫很高滿是冷汗。</p>
<p>一顆頭的重量壓上來魯夫卻覺得無比沈重，比之前任何一次打完架攙扶著索隆或香吉士都還要重，重得他都沒有喘息的空間。心臟很痛。</p>
<p>那人均勻規律地呼吸著，氣息吐在兩人之間。</p>
<p>魯夫嘗試擁抱羅，但他的手就被綑在背後，只是輕輕碰到羅就僵直身子：「好痛⋯⋯」</p>
<p>「哪裏？」</p>
<p>「左手，斷了。」羅說，「這樣待著不動就好，待會再解。」</p>
<p>像是在尋找一個溫暖的地方，他把臉埋在魯夫頸側，柔軟的地方緊貼他的臉，微微轉動角度找到那個最合適的位置。</p>
<p>羅想，這樣就好。</p>
<p>就跟他們現在的關係一樣。如果鬆了桎梏他會跑的，從魯夫身邊逃得遠遠的，離開這個沒有他的位置的世界。</p>
<p>魯夫懊惱地發覺自己在這個時候竟然半點話都說不出來，空有一身力量，卻連讓呼吸時肺部的收縮都不能小一點。</p>
<p>特拉仔……現在一定很痛苦吧。</p>
<p>「現在幾點？」不知過了多久，羅主動開口問。</p>
<p>「快五點了。」魯夫說，「過來的時候遇到你的夥伴，他們也在找你，要還你手機。多餘的話我沒跟他們說。」</p>
<p>「嗯⋯⋯我要回倉庫。」</p>
<p>「不行，要回我家，有浴室有床，我也在。」魯夫不容拒絕。</p>
<p>羅已經懶得掙扎，趴在他肩上讓他給自己解繩子，只在解開時微弱無力地哼了幾聲：「隨便你。」</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p>直到隔天傍晚，夕照入室，羅才真正蘇醒過來。</p><p>他記得自己高燒到後來，魯夫還是慌手慌腳地叫來了朵麗兒醫娘，那個粗暴的女人見他半死不活的，療程全程沒有打麻藥，洗創口擦藥的時候差點沒讓他直接去見上帝。</p><p>再後來朵麗兒兇巴巴地把魯夫趕出去，讓他側趴在床上，檢查被侵犯的傷處。</p><p>「你應該痛死了，看你這下還不好好珍惜身體。」朵麗兒邊咋舌邊給他清理，把留在裏頭的東西清洗出來，再給傷口上藥：「魯夫那傢伙一直吵著說你被下藥了，哪裡？」</p><p>「我騙他的。」羅還是第一次被人這樣看診，多少還是感到些害臊，抱著個枕頭把臉埋在裡面：「這次沒有。」</p><p>朵麗兒見他腿上都是被施暴的痕跡，腹部上有許多摩擦些微破皮的紅痕，這麼瘦的一個人，到底承受了多少痛苦？</p><p>在那刺青底下，恐怕是有更多數不進的傷痕——也或許無關乎他跟多佛朗明哥的恩怨。</p><p>而是在更早，在這人來到這座城市生活之前，那段幾乎無人知曉的久遠的過去。</p><p>朵麗兒替他拉上棉被，坐在床邊的書桌椅上，原本想點根菸，想想還是算了：「我認識你父親，他是個很親切善良的人，你也是長了這麼大……真的辛苦了。」</p><p>那一顆短黑亂翹的腦袋依舊埋在枕頭裡。</p><p>「我後天會再來看你，你最好就住魯夫這兒，手也斷了，傷處還要換藥，就盡量麻煩那個人吧。」朵麗兒收拾著她的醫療箱，「雖然他那個笨蛋不知輕重，下手力道不會比我差到哪裡去。」</p><p>「……那我還不如死了算了。」羅動也不動，聲音全糊在一起。</p><p>朵麗兒哼笑著拍了拍他的頭，開門出去後就聽魯夫的聲音急切地問怎麼樣了，朵麗兒回他暫時死不了。</p><p>之後魯夫似乎進來了，但朵麗兒給他的用藥剛好見效，睡意一來就直接昏睡過去。</p><p>就這樣睡了將近一天，羅艱難地坐起身，隱隱約約聽見外面有些聲音。</p><p>似乎是草帽的伙伴來看望他們的老大，一群人說說笑笑，他只能偶爾聽到幾句。不過也不是那麼想聽清楚。</p><p>不多時，開始有了移動的聲音，有個女聲提醒魯夫一些事，隨即大家一個個說再見。</p><p>原本多人的雜音很快安靜下來，腳步聲徑直往房間裡來，似乎還有些著急，推開了門，那個左眼底下帶著疤痕的人探了顆頭進來。</p><p>見他醒了便露出笑容：「我就想說你一定醒來了，所以讓他們回去了。」</p><p>「是嗎。」羅也沒多在意，掀開床單準備下床：「我要回去一趟，有事情要趕快處理。」</p><p>「你現在還不能亂動。是很要重的事情嗎？不能我代替你？」魯夫伸出手就怕羅隨時摔倒，不過羅沒有領情：「不行。」</p><p>「為什麼？」</p><p>「昨天……威爾戈也在。」羅的眼神變得兇狠：「你不知道我等這個機會等多久了，要是不小心⋯⋯我這一身傷就白挨打了，我要自己回去確認才行。」</p><p>魯夫皺著眉，一時無法讓步。</p><p>可是憑他艱澀緩慢的移動速度，從臥室挪到門口已經很不容易，又要去距離這邊至少十幾分鐘車程的地方。</p><p>「我叫佛朗基回來，他有車。」</p><p>羅看了眼魯夫，魯夫明白他並非拒絕，而是顧慮：「他們大致都知道情況了，也明白是我們的目標是那個Joker，嘛，雖然被娜美還有騙人布罵了一頓。」</p><p>魯夫說：「相信我的夥伴吧。」</p><p>但說實在，羅不知道該怎麼跟佛朗基那種人互動。</p><p>梳著一顆水藍色飛機頭，佛朗基將那引人注目的敞篷跑車開回商店街路口，拉下墨鏡：「你就是『特拉仔』嗎？傷得也太重了——呀呼——上來吧，經過我改裝的車穩得就像是不會動一樣，喝水都不會潑出來，更不用說是渾身的傷。」</p><p>「……」</p><p>羅實在很不想相信草帽的夥伴。</p><p>因為佛朗基過於搶眼，在羅的堅持下，三個人先回佛朗基家換一台樸俗一點的車，這才再次上路。</p><p>「跟我家老大一樣任性呢，難怪會湊在一起。」佛朗基從後照鏡看著魯夫把羅扶進後座。</p><p>「我說你，到底有沒有了解狀況。」羅無奈地發問。</p><p>「啊？當然是把Joker揍飛啊。」魯夫正準備關門的，又打開門回話，羅說：「不是問你。」</p><p>佛朗基覆述一遍老大的話：「啊？當然是把Joker揍飛啊。」</p><p>「……」羅覺得全身都痛，「對方可是Joker，以這裡為主，掌管周邊幾個城市黑市交易的組織的老大，他更為人所知的名字，叫做唐吉訶德‧多佛朗明哥，現任國家高官。」</p><p>「難怪——總覺得聽到Joker這名字，好像覺得還少了些什麼。」佛朗基恍然大悟，「那很糟糕啊，特拉仔，你年紀輕輕，到底哪裡惹來那麼多仇家。」</p><p>「……」年紀輕輕？</p><p>魯夫從另外一邊後座上車，對佛朗基說：「抱歉啊，我坐後座陪特拉仔。」</p><p>「我們之間還管那麼多客套嗎，本來就是來給你當司機的！」</p><p>過沒十幾分鐘，再次因為羅的堅持，讓佛朗基把車停在幾個街區外，下車用走的來到出租倉庫。羅是這麼站穩態度的：至少他可以留在外面順便把風，看有沒有Joker的人在跟蹤。</p><p>「都已經是夥伴了，為什麼不讓他一起過來？」進到倉庫後魯夫問。</p><p>「誰跟你夥伴。」羅只能無力吐槽。</p><p>他來到左側靠牆，倉庫裡那唯一一張書桌前，筆電已經陷入休眠狀態，遲疑幾秒，伸手去觸碰觸控面板。</p><p>電腦螢幕亮起來，輸入密碼後，桌面上顯示兩個正打開的視窗。</p><p>羅本就沒期望偷錄設備會留全屍，不過在Joker把裝置破壞之前，在這出租倉庫遠端監控的同時，開啟的螢幕錄影可以同步錄影下來。</p><p>就算不帶走裝置，不帶走記憶卡，只要有錄到任何一點風吹草動，羅的計畫就算成功。</p><p>左右找不到耳機，他乾脆直接播放出來。</p><p>邊尋找片段，邊看著晃動來去、模糊昏昧的畫面，有幾秒照到威爾戈穿著皮鞋的腳，以及自己與他們談話的聲音。</p><p>其中還包括Joker那句：「難不成你回去了還會回味被人幹的畫面嗎？看不出來你是這麼淫蕩的玩具。」</p><p>羅盯著時間條，眼睫輕顫。他早就忘記到底錄到了些什麼，只聽隨後他們又對答幾句，畫面一晃，裝置被丟到地上面踩壞。</p><p>直到把重要的部分剪輯、拷貝完成，魯夫半句話都沒說，整個房間裡只有滑鼠按鍵的聲音喀喀作響。</p><p>羅把電腦闔上，拖著渾身的痛轉過身，才看見魯夫不知何時就坐在身後的床上，靜靜地看著自己操作電腦。</p><p>「真的沒關係嗎？」魯夫的視線略為比羅還低，語氣聽不出任何波動。</p><p>「也不是第一次。」羅坦然地回道。</p><p>只見魯夫皺了皺眉：「為什麼你可以這麼冷靜？我現在光是壓抑自己的怒火坐在這裡就已經很盡力了。」</p><p>「你太誇張了，不過就是交易——」</p><p>魯夫嗖地站起身，一手壓住羅的後腦。後者反射性躲避那人過於接近的臉，渾身緊繃，牽動身上的傷口，痛得眉頭抽動了好幾下。</p><p>「你說這是交易？」魯夫看起來快氣炸了。</p><p>「你出手幫了我這麼多次，如果你想親——」</p><p>「啊——閉嘴！」魯夫煩躁地大吼一聲，往後退開，抓亂自己一頭黑髮，「我是想親你啊，但這不是交易。」</p><p>「是交易。」羅對於他的說法堅持不退讓。</p><p>「——我啊！你知道嗎？雖然我是真心的，很想親你，但我知道你不是真心的，所以不能親。知道嗎？」</p><p>「我知道。」羅又讓話題回到癥結點上，「但是你還是可以親我。」</p><p>魯夫放棄掙扎，反問：「我不懂。」</p><p>「現在的話，跟剛才不一樣。」</p><p>這個魯夫永遠搞不清楚在想什麼的人，總是如此反覆無常。</p><p>好像就快近了，可以觸摸到了的時候，卻發現在自己前進時那人早已往後退到很遠之外，身影模模糊糊。</p><p>又或者，獨處的時候明明是那樣溫和的人，在外卻又總愛掛起那張別人口中冷酷無情的面孔。</p><p>為什麼要活得那麼累呢？</p><p>「我認識的你，到底是哪一個？」魯夫問。</p><p>「……」</p><p>羅轉開目光，盯著一片空白的牆壁，眼睛裡沒有光，沒有憂傷與掙扎，更沒有期待：「大概⋯⋯是已經死了的我。」</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>「我還有一個東西要拿。」</p><p>不給魯夫反應，羅很快轉移話題，回到那個大家孰悉的模樣：「床底下的抽屜，有一把槍，拿出來給我。」</p><p>「啊，那個我拿走了。」魯夫說。</p><p>「……」羅帶著點哀怨地看魯夫，「你什麼時候來的，還動我東西？」</p><p>魯夫做壞事心虛，看了看天空，啊現在在倉庫裡，只有天花板：「昨天來這裡找你，結果等不到你，我原本想直接去找Joker的，你也知道，那傢伙很危險——」</p><p>「最危險的是你。」羅嘆了口氣，拿起手中剛剛拷貝好的隨身碟，「手槍裡的東西比這個還要有用，你萬一丟了現在可以去死了，雖然裡頭的東西丟了我也可以去死了。所以，槍在哪？」</p><p>「才沒弄丟，就在我房間裡。」魯夫來到羅面前，伸出手讓他可以攙扶：「回去？」</p><p>「嗯。」</p><p>「順便買點什麼吃的吧，我家沒吃的了。」</p><p>「隨便你，不要什麼事都跟我說。」</p><p>像是打了非常好的算盤，魯夫直接把羅從椅子上抱起來，小心地避開受傷打石膏的左手，雙臂緊緊地在羅懸空的身體上固定成強而有力的支撐。</p><p>「你！」</p><p>「沒關係吧？這樣走比較快。」魯夫顯然已經對他的動作不耐煩了，「你走太慢了。」</p><p>不過羅也很快取得自己心裡的平衡，妥協下來，在魯夫身上找了個舒適的角度，右手繞到後背抓住他肩膀。</p><p>理所當然地被等在車上的佛朗基嘲笑了一番，羅心想這都什麼跟什麼的夥伴。</p><p>開車回去的路上，魯夫接了個電話：「索隆說他們在千陽號吃飯，問我們要不要一起，特拉仔也一起吧。」</p><p>「那就去吧。」佛朗基正在打轉方向盤，羅忽然說：「等等，先回草帽當家的家。」</p><p>「啊？怎麼了嗎？」</p><p>魯夫聽上去已經沒有任何悔意：「我拿了他的東西，他要確認東西還在不在。」</p><p>羅不爽地嘖了聲：「是偷！」</p><p>千陽號是間裝潢明亮的美式餐廳，從大馬路進去，再轉進更小的巷子內，門面由深淺不一的紅色系磚頭壘成，幾串紫藤花垂下，一股西式古樸的味道撲面而來。</p><p>因為寧靜，有許多學生在放學後到補習班之間的空檔，到此聚餐聊天。</p><p>黑暗跟光明只在一線間，來到這種正常的場所，與正常軌跡上的人相處，羅已經很久沒有過了。</p><p>倒是一點也沒有彆扭地被魯夫抱進千陽號，三個人穿越大廳來到位於邊角的大桌，適合多人聚餐聊天的邊角。</p><p>「那裡。」羅指著其中一個空位，魯夫聽話地把人放到指定的位置。</p><p>至他們入座，草帽的人全部到齊。</p><p>有鑑於佛朗基對羅的態度，一群人很快就不把羅當外人，該笑鬧就笑鬧，不該在外人面前說的也都說了。</p><p>加點餐的時候，佛朗基照舊是雙層起司牛肉堡套餐，魯夫點完自己的再順便幫羅點，甚至還詢問服務生：「這個套餐的麵包可以改其他的嗎，薯條之類的？」</p><p>服務生眨了眨眼：「好，我幫您詢問看看，或是能否幫您改成生菜沙拉呢？」</p><p>「那個也可以，總之不要麵包。」</p><p>「知道了。」服務生在點菜單上加註後，隨即收了三本菜單而去。</p><p>「我不想吃那麼多。」羅說。</p><p>「所以我點了我也喜歡吃的。」魯夫笑嘻嘻地說。</p><p>——不會太近嗎？</p><p>在座的其他草帽一伙不約而同在心中冒出這個感想。</p><p>不管是剛剛共同看一張菜單的距離，還是只用簡單言語就能讀懂彼此的契合程度，很難想像他們倆才認識不到一個多月。</p><p>「所以，你在Joker的允許下，去把人救出來？」香吉士首先拋出疑惑，「你是做了什麼，他會這樣讓你在他的地盤上為所欲為？」</p><p>魯夫邊捏了根羅也吃不完的薯條來吃：「多佛朗明哥出來的時候嚇死我了，於是拿槍對了他。」</p><p>「……哈？」羅皺起了眉：「你小子從我那偷東西，還帶到最不能暴露的人面前？」</p><p>「有什麼辦法，我總不能空著手跑去砸人家場子吧？多危險。你下次要消失之前也說一聲，讓我有時間準備傢伙。」</p><p>「所以是我的錯了？」羅咬牙切齒，不過似乎也已經習慣了，很快收斂怒火重新問道：「所以呢，多佛朗明哥有認出那把槍？」</p><p>「有瞬間停頓了殺氣。是說那把槍是誰的？為什麼很重要？」</p><p>「啊。」羅望了眼其他草帽一伙，「這也是我現在在這裡，要跟你們說明清楚的原因。」</p><p>「多佛朗明哥的親生弟弟是一名刑警，也就是柯拉先生，臥底在多佛朗明哥身邊當幹部。兩年前，他因為我，真實身分被多佛朗明哥發現，於是黑白兩道對他發出了懸賞通緝，無論死活。我跟他渡過了一段被追殺的日子，最後，他只能選擇留下我，跑到國外去躲避風頭，至今都沒有消息。」</p><p>「親生的弟弟，有必要這麼狠嗎？」騙人布簡直不敢置信。</p><p>「因為那個時候柯拉先生在追查一個很重要的事件，如果被揭發，多佛朗明哥的位置會不保，無論是Joker這個身份，還是官員的身份。」</p><p>「那的確挺糟糕。」索隆笑了笑，顯然對於這樣的結果很有興趣。</p><p>「那你跟多佛朗明哥又是什麼關係？」騙人布追根刨底，若是真有個萬一，他至少知道自己是死在誰的手上。</p><p>「我原本是北城的人，經歷了些事，八歲的時候投靠Joker的組織裡，也是在那裏認識柯拉先生的。後來因為生病的關係，柯拉先生將我帶離組織，再後來，他的身分被發現，我們兩個等於是叛逃者……但是柯拉先生留了重要的東西在我這，在追查出來是什麼之前，多佛朗明哥至少不會直接對我下殺手。」</p><p>「什麼東西？」佛朗基問。</p><p>「不知道，我也是昨天聽Joker說才知道有這回事。柯拉先生離開前，唯一留給我的就只有那把槍。如果說有藏什麼消息的話，肯定就在那裏面。」</p><p>「那真的是很重要的東西呢。」魯夫事不關己的說。</p><p>「昨天多佛朗明哥還有說到，因為有那個東西可以暫時放過我，但草帽當家的對他無關痛癢，隨時都可以殺掉。」</p><p>「……啊？」魯夫再也不能事不關己。</p><p>「那個——想要換老大的舉手！」</p><p>娜美開始劃清關係以求自保，旁邊的騙人布、喬巴毫不猶豫跟著舉起手。魯夫哀怨地看著他們，嘴角都垂的比老爺爺的鬍鬚還要下面。</p><p>「看樣子大限已至呢。」香吉士點了根菸。</p><p>「魯夫，你喜歡怎樣的告別式呢？很多向日葵的感覺不錯。」羅賓優雅地說。</p><p>「我才不會被他說殺掉就殺掉！」魯夫很用力的生著氣。</p><p>羅拿叉子的手頓了一下，看了眼魯夫，後者轉過來看他：「怎麼？」</p><p>「沒。時間已經不能再慢慢拖了。」羅繼續說，從口袋中拿出隨身碟：「多佛朗明哥有個幹部也是在白道裡當臥底的，這裡面的影片是鐵證，如果公布出去絕對會對他造成不小影響。我目前的計畫，是拿著這個去跟多佛朗明哥談判，要他不要對你們出手。」</p><p>這可以說是羅現在能想到最佳的決策，不過說完卻不見其他人附和，反倒呈現一股詭異的沉默。</p><p>「特拉仔，我們是真的很感激你的一片好意。」娜美滿臉悲壯，羅疑惑，香吉士順道接了下去：「以我們家老大的個性，都挑釁到這種地步了，你要他好好談判，我百分之百保證絕對是不可能的。」</p><p>「喂，草帽當家的——」羅正當要再說什麼，被魯夫打斷：「當然是公布明哥的惡行，然後再一拳揍飛他！」</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p>從大汗淋漓的夢中驚彈起時，房間裡唯一的太陽型獅子夜燈在房間的一角散發著暈黃的光，羅花了幾分鐘才想起自己正住在草帽當家的家裡。</p><p>那人拿了條毯子，現在正睡在客廳裡。</p><p>朵麗兒今天有來看他，沒什麼事，減了些藥量，囑咐他吃多點，好好休息。</p><p>冷氣開著，房間裡是適宜的溫度，但他的汗水還是止不住地冒出，滑落。</p><p>緩緩走出房間，客廳沒有那麼昏暗，從外頭打進來的光正好，那個睡姿不怎麼乖巧的人一隻腳掉下沙發，一隻手鈎在椅背上，毯子已經滑下大半。</p><p>站在窗邊，望向街上。</p><p>寂靜的空蕩感縈繞在無人的街道，有月光，有燈光，有蟲子圍繞著路燈罩，風吹動店家遮雨棚，不知從哪處傳來滴水的聲音。</p><p>黑夜太過沉重，經常壓得他喘不過氣來。</p><p>細數這些習以為常的景象，多多少少可以讓他平靜下來。</p><p>身後那道呼吸忽然發生變化，發出像小貓一樣的呼嚕聲，嗓音輕飄飄，滿是睏意：「怎麼了？」</p><p>「沒事。」</p><p>羅又望了一會兒街道，直到風漸趨緩和，月光被隱蔽在了一片雲後。</p><p>重新習慣這間房子的氛圍與周遭的寧靜，他才又慢慢開始回想剛剛究竟做了什麼噩夢。</p><p>不過那些太過清楚的細節與害怕，又再一次讓恐慌蔓延盤據在自己身上。</p><p>羅決定不去想了，輕手輕腳走到魯夫旁邊，盤腿坐下來，看看這個莫名其妙的學弟。</p><p>從KTV出手搭救開始，不過一個多月的時間，這人已經完完全全的踏入了自己封閉許久的私領域。</p><p>分明一開始只是為了嚇退這個不知天高地厚的傢伙。</p><p>但曾經直面過多佛朗明哥，見過自己最難堪的模樣，他還是沒有離開，煩得要命。</p><p>這幾天都被身上傷口癒合的痛與癢轉移了注意力，好不容易有可以整理思緒的空閒，羅想起多佛朗明哥跟威爾戈都在的那天。</p><p>閉眼逃避的時刻太多，他記不得太多細節；身體上的、無法忘卻的卻又太多了。</p><p>唯獨記得沉重的腦袋擱在這人肩上時的溫暖，他不想遺忘。</p><p>如果走到這一步，這人也離開了自己……思及此，羅的心臟頓時緊縮。</p><p>他微張著口，用嘴換氣，避免急促的鼻息驚動了那人。</p><p>可有太多繁雜紛擾的想法在深夜的寧靜裡毫無阻礙的如潮水般湧上來。</p><p>他想，要不是這人敏銳地發現他細微的情緒，一路尋找他，他那天還不知道該怎麼收拾、怎麼離開那裡、又可以回到哪裡……</p><p>他不知道柯拉先生救了自己，把自己留在這個世界上到底有什麼意義。</p><p>就算他為了要替柯拉先生報仇而努力活著好了，但他已經沒有辦法站到他面前了。</p><p>天色太黑，他都看不清楚腳下的路，究竟延伸到了哪裡。</p><p>「你在哭嗎？」</p><p>魯夫的聲音打破黑夜壓抑而沉重的緊縮，像是完美無瑕的玻璃上產生的第一道裂痕，而後細微的裂痕悄然蔓延至整個透明且脆弱的表面偽裝。</p><p>羅扯出一個笑容，本想回他在開什麼玩笑，眼前卻瞬間模糊一片。</p><p>這下真的完全看不清楚了，什麼路，什麼人，什麼目標，他看不清楚更不知道在哪。</p><p>魯夫把帶著溫暖的毯子蓋到羅身上，掌心搓了搓他沒受傷的那隻肩膀。</p><p>他想，明明這幾天還逞強著，也不知道忽然怎麼了，在這種時刻就崩潰了。</p><p>羅不習慣主動跟人求救，魯夫只好把他拉過來，靠往自己肩上。</p><p>不過淚水還沒完全濕透魯夫肩膀的衣服，羅已經很快地把情緒中止。又或者說被慣性壓抑下去。</p><p>他一手拉住魯夫的領口，偏頭吻上去。</p><p>魯夫瞪大眼，手懸浮在半空。</p><p>舌頭急促地闖進那人口腔，羅順勢把魯夫推倒在地，吻著他，糾纏住他笨拙的舌頭，手則在他身上來回撫摸揉捏。</p><p>羅的喘息很大，魯夫都覺得他快要被自己逼窒息了。</p><p>「夠、夠了——特拉仔——」</p><p>魯夫轉開臉，侵略的吻滑到他脖子上，貼著跳動的脈動，牙齒嚙咬上肌膚，一陣滾燙酥麻的感覺從腳底爬到腦袋。</p><p>熱意很快匯聚到下半身，魯夫感受到自己堅硬的地方就抵著羅的大腿。</p><p>而那人該死的還在前後磨蹭。</p><p>「夠了吧！」</p><p>魯夫雙手推開羅的臉，把他的臉擠得有點變形還皺起了眉。</p><p>以為弄痛他了，魯夫趕緊鬆手，只是那人不知道吃了什麼藥，又開始低頭在他身上作亂。</p><p>如此重複了幾次，魯夫覺得自己就快把持不住，再次捧住他的腦袋，十指插進他亂翹的黑髮裡：「我不會跟你做。」</p><p>羅錯愕的怔愣，望著魯夫。</p><p>「那你……還是要離開我嗎？」</p><p>他的聲音微小薄弱，若不是那雙嘴唇就在眼前開開闔闔，魯夫都無法確定他是否有出聲。</p><p>眼裡的光飛快地消逝，魯夫感覺到掌心觸碰的肌膚溫度瞬間變得冰冷。</p><p>那人垂下眼：「也是，只要跟我扯上關係的人都沒有好下場……」</p><p>魯夫感到無奈又煩燥，只好又把那人拉回了胸前用力抱住他。</p><p>也不管羅在自己耳邊喊痛，魯夫很用力很用力的摟抱住他，揉亂他的頭髮：「從一開始不是就說了，我不會離開你。說不做，我是真的覺得現在不是好時間，況且這也不是交易，下次等傷都好了再做。」</p><p>羅回抱魯夫，閉上的眼裡全是剛剛夢境裡的畫面一一浮現，又消散。</p><p>虛無中是他不願去面對的恐懼。</p><p>那是在碼頭邊的一間廢棄倉庫，鐵皮屋頂破了幾個洞，地上四處長滿一叢一叢的雜草。</p><p>空間很大，什麼都沒有，只有互相對峙的兩個人。</p><p>柯拉先生被自己的親生哥哥逼到絕境，從黑色羽毛大衣的暗袋拿出一把左輪手槍，與多佛朗明哥手上瞄準自己的一模一樣。據說是他們父親留給他們，惟二的兩把。</p><p>只差不到一秒的猶豫，柯拉先生中彈，高大的身影往後一頓。</p><p>柯拉先生！他忍不住大喊出聲。</p><p>但這一次在夢裡，他的聲音沒有傳達出去，多佛朗明哥沒有被他引開注意，柯拉先生也無法趁機逃出去，多佛朗明哥舉著筆直的手，緩緩下移，將槍口瞄準躺在地上，自己的親弟弟。</p><p>第二槍、第三槍、第四槍、第五槍……直到柯拉先生的身軀不再動彈，地面被血浸染。</p><p>無論怎麼撕扯喉嚨大喊，他的聲音就是傳達不出去。</p><p>柯拉先生用盡一切關係，花費無數心力，才找到醫治好他的絕症的辦法。</p><p>可他卻無法在柯拉先生需要他的時候幫助他。</p><p>夢境裡，好多時間無聲無息的過去，他才一點一滴積攢起勇氣與懼怕，緩緩走到柯拉先生的屍體旁。</p><p>柯拉先生撐著最後一口氣，只為了等他來，跟他說一句：沒事了，你就好好的活著吧。</p><p>再次回到魯夫的房間裡，噩夢裡的窒息感依然沒有消退，縈繞在黑暗裡。</p><p>角落那一盞夜燈的光，就像是什麼終將會熄滅的微弱光芒，彷彿夢境裡柯拉先生的一樣。</p><p>魯夫上床的身影恰好擋住了那讓他心神不寧的光。</p><p>因為枕頭只有一個，他們的頭靠得很近。</p><p>「我剛剛做了一個夢。」羅說，不知道就算說出來了能幹嘛。</p><p>「什麼夢？」魯夫的聲音低低地傳來。</p><p>後來，故事說到了柯拉先生逃到一艘遠洋出海的漁船上後就再也沒他的消息，羅再次睡過去，呼吸聲平穩規律。</p><p>魯夫從平躺轉為側著身體，看著羅的側臉，一手悄悄地搭上他的腰上，抱住他。</p><p>以極小的音量說：「因為我喜歡你，才一直待在你身邊。」</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>